orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Korinthia
Colours: Ocean blue, turquoise, white. * Racial Ratio: 50% Human, 10% Aarakocra, 10% Elf, 5% Half-Elf, 5% Dragonborn, 5% Yuen-Ti, 5% Minotaur, 10% Other. * Capital: Argolis * Government: Democracy * Leader(s): Primarch Kallisto * Demonym: Korinthian * Literacy Rate: 90% * Inspiration: Ancient Greece Overview Korinthia prides itself on being a cornerstone of ancient culture in the world of Orbis. Its the only true democracy in the world. Its people live well of the many islands that make up the beautiful nation. Unlike most of Orbis, the dark does not spell doom and gloom for the children of the sea. Monsters are somewhat absent when the sun goes down. This has created a rather safe nation to travel across if you consider yourself a sailor of course. Korninthia hosts one of the most powerful and largest navies to ever sail the seas of Orbis. Economy and Resources Because of its vast navy, Korinthia hosts a powerful and profitable trade economy with the rest of Orbis. Its own lands lack ores and other precious underground resources that are of any worth or use, so they instead make use of the resources they have, such as spices and fruits. Also many of its people are skilled craftsmen such as masons and carpenters and are sought after in other places of the world. Culture and Climate While many of its people live in small fishing and farming villages, everyone is treated to basic education and training of skills. First thing that strikes a foreigner about Korinthia is its obnoxious splash of colour its buildings, clothing and artwork, a real display of joy and creativity. Its climate is mostly warm throughout the year, but occasional summer storms are common. Korinthia has a strong following of the Stormlord, Tymora, Frigga, Nocturnal, Minerva and Serena from the Elysium and Ares, Centaures, Athena and Hermes from the Zodiac. Temples on the edges of cliffs overlooking the sea are everywhere and grand in their scale. Politics and Government Korinthia is a democracy in where each island votes for its leader, and each of those leaders run for Primarch to be the leading face of the nation to the rest of the world. Korinthia values a strong naval strategy mind, interests of the people and someone who is charismatic. Primarch Kallisto is in the middle of her third 5 year term and it seems that she is not going anywhere soon either. She has brought Korinthia to its height even with the Black causing a ruckus among their trade routes. Born from the Amazons It is believed that during the Age of Ancients that a race of warriors that called themselves the Amazons inhabited the islands of what is now Korinthia. Many of their texts and evidence of their existence survives till today. The most notable and awe-inspiring of these is the Colossus of Argolis, a titanic sized adamantine statue of an Amazon that stands vigil guardian over the cove that Argolis was built upon, the ruins of an Amazonian city. Many traditions and cultural influences such as clothing and armor designs to language and philosophy are in some way or another inspired by the long lost Amazons. The Paragons Over the generations that Korinthia began to gain its identity, many heroes rose to protect her. However, only 5 have risen to such status that we now call them Paragons. An ancient artifact known as the Promethean Fire lies dormant in its embers, waiting for worthy heroes to come and challenge its trials. The Promethean Fire was said to be a gift to the Amazons by a race called the Olympians, but there is little mention of the Olympians in any study. The fire gifts the heroes that beat the trails with what can only be described as a tiny portion of divine energy, a divine spark. Giving them immortality and uncanny resistance, but has bound them to the islands of Korinthia. They can never leave her shores. Prophecy, Fate and Curses The Korinthian Islands are a magnet for mythic and epic activity. A water nymph simply known as the Oracle is famous for her prophetic dreams and visions that spell out times of strife and hardship but also happiness and joy. A temple was constructed for her on the shores of Delphi where she resides. Much like the realm of Sanctus, it seems the gods have an influencing gaze set on the Korinthian Islands, sending omens and other indications of an individuals fate, what they are destined for. Some choose to ignore these signs, and others embrace them and dedicate their lives to fulfil their fate, but the gods are fickle and often cryptic. Curses fall unto those that brake promises, oaths, make deals with evil or anger the gods in blasphemy or desecration. The tales of the original Harpy, Medusa and Erinyes are famous cases of the power the realm has.